


I'll Make a Fan Out of You

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome, Brothers, Confusion, Discovery, Drama, Family, Fan - Freeform, Fandom, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Loki, Happy, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Loki Does What He Wants, Thor Is a Good Bro, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Web Series, binge watching, important, schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Loki a fan of? The answer may surprise you. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make a Fan Out of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Thor_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for AO3’s IFDrabble Challenge in celebration of International Fanworks Day.

_EAWV (Tue)_

_FMWL (Sun, Wed)_

_MFL (Tue, Fri)_

_MisselArch (Wed, Fri)_

_Upcoming: NorthHangin, Masked_

_Come Back(!!!): TJG, NAOPW, Classic Alice, GGF_

“Do. Not. Touch.”

Thor snatched his hand away from the post-it on Loki’s laptop monitor. “What is it?”

“My vital web series schedule,” the trickster said, typing away.

“Web series?”

“Think _Downton Abbey_ , only on the internet, less popular and more awesome,” Loki snapped. He waited for it.

“What,” Thor wrinkled his nose.

“Sit,” Loki ordered, sighing. “We’ll start with _The Jane Games_.”

Ten hours later…

“What do you _mean_ that’s the last episode?!”

Loki smirked. _Mission accomplished._

THE END


End file.
